Rain's Melody
by cooking-ninja18
Summary: Arthur loved the rain, it just felt so... peaceful. So when he decides to go and visit his manservent at his chambers, he is gifted with hearing the rain's melody. Now a series of one shots with the occasional multi-chapter. Requests are welcome. R&R?
1. Rain's Melody

**Sooo, I was listening to a song with violins in it while reading fanfic, and it made me want to write something Merlin based involving violins. I tried writing a rough draft of a future fic earlier, but I figured out that I just couldn't really … uh.. write it well? Anyway, I have no clue if violins were around during Merlin's time period, but for the purpose of this one shot, yes… yes they were. . On with the show! Er… I mean, story!**

***Someone made a great suggestion of a music piece to listen to while reading this chapter and to picture Merlin playing. It is Kiss the Rain by Yiruma, violin cover. if you type in "Kiss the Rain violin Yiruma" in youtube search, choose the video made by metalsides. it should be the first one on the list. I HIGHLY suggest it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own merlin… and you know what, I want to meet the entire cast of merlin now…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur was walking through the castle grounds humming to himself. It was lightly raining outside and for some reason it had always put him in a good mood. Perhaps it was the calming sound that a light drizzle created when the drops made contact with the ground and the things around it. Maybe it was the sight of the birds bathing themselves in the newly formed puddles scattered around the grounds, happily chirping to one another. He just felt so… peaceful. The prince had no duties he needed to attend to at the moment, and he was taking full advantage of his spare time. For reasons he couldn't explain, he wanted to go and visit Merlin; in his good mood he had given his manservant the day off, just like every day with weather like this. Arthur found himself hoping that his friend felt the same way about the rain as him. In no time at all the prince had arrived at his servants chambers and was about to knock when a sound had stopped him. There was a soft melody playing in the air drifting from the room. Slowly, he opened the door and looked around the room only to see Gaius quietly sitting in a chair by the small fireplace. There was an open book on his lap, but the physician's attention was to his young ward, who was sitting on the stairs by the window behind his desk; eyes closed, passionately playing his instrument. The melody continued to drift through the room as Arthur silently shut the door behind him and took a seat beside Gaius, his attention now also going to his friend. He glanced at the physician who was now looking at him; a genuine smile spread across his face. With the melody still playing, Arthur leaned in close to his old friend and whispered to him.

"I did not know that Merlin had such a talent for the violin." Awe was obvious in the young prince's voice. Gaius continued to smile.

"Yes. I was quite surprised myself the first time I heard him play. Although, I am not sure if he is fully aware of how good he actually is."

"You've heard him play before? When?"

"The first rain when he came to Camelot. After you had dismissed him for the day, he strolled around outside, and then returned to his room. Not long after that he came out with the violin and sat down by the window and started playing."

"I see." Arthur finally allowed a smile to cover his face.

"After you had dismissed him earlier this morning, he did the same thing. Walked around, came back and sat down by the window and started playing again."

Against the possibilities, Arthurs smile grew even bigger. The melody that flowed from Merlin was peaceful and filled with sounds that reminded him of the rain and the birds. Merlin's music was the very definition of what the prince felt every time Camelot was graced with light rain.

For the remainder of the morning Arthur and Gaius sat in peaceful silence, letting the rain's melody wash away all of their troubles.

* * *

**So? What did you think? this was my first Merlin fic that wasnt based on an episode! yay! anyway, like usual i had a dificult time with properly wording the ending. was it too quick? did it just kind of end? or was it perfectly fine? I would love to know how you feel about it! Also, let me know if i should add anything else to it.**

**Cooking-ninja**


	2. Rain's Melody II

**Ok so I was originally planning to leave this as a one shot, but after reading a suggestion from WishingOnStars22 I decided that I'd add more! So this chapter is dedicated to WishingOnStars22 seeing it was pretty much their idea! Oh, and just for the purpose of this story, we'll just say Arthur already knows about Merlin's magic. Maybe someday I'll write a "reveal" fiction, but I'm too lazy to do it now. Anywho, Yay! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: um.. still no… still wanna meet peoples…**

* * *

It has been at least a month since the last light rain came to Camelot, and the Prince was beginning to feel the stress of his duties. As he sat in his chambers reading papers about some important treaty, he caught sight of Merlin walking around his room cleaning up. His thoughts drifted back to the last rain they had, and to his manservant's rare performance. Arthur had left Gaius's chambers before the young boy could realize that he had been listening, and has been debating on whether or not he should mention the little fact that he knows about his manservant's apparently secret talent. He found himself longing for that peaceful melody; the melody that made him feel like he didn't have a care in the world, and the melody that made Arthur proud to call Merlin his friend. He was drawn out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Enter."

A small servant boy entered and bowed his head respectfully to the prince.

"Sire, your presence is requested in the Great Hall by the King."

"Is it about these blasted treaty papers again?" he snapped, annoyance obvious in his voice.

The servant boy recoiled, thinking the prince had become angered by the Kings constant request for his presence about the papers and was going to take it out on the messenger.

"Y-yes sire."

Arthur took a deep breath to calm himself. All this work on the treaty for… you know what, he didn't even know what it was for anymore… it had left him at wits end, and the lack of rain had made it hard for him to relax; he seemed to be snapping at everyone lately. Noticing the boys discomfort, he sighed and rose from his chair.

"Um, sorry. Thank you, you may go."

The boy bowed one more time and quickly left the room.

"Someone's in a bit of a pratish* mood today…"

Arthur turned around to glare at his manservant who was currently sitting on the floor near the fireplace, polishing his armor, his sword floating next to him sharpening itself; a small smirk visible on his face.

"Shut up Merlin…and stop doing that, you're lucky that servant boy didn't see you."

With a playful tone and a smirk, Merlin replied;

"Yes sire!"

"I'm serious Merlin."

With that he headed towards the door to attend yet another meeting about the mystery treaty, but before he walked out he turned to face Merlin one more time.

"When you're done with that, ask around and see if you can figure out when the next rain is expected."

Merlin looked up from his task with a raised eye brow.

"Um… why?"

"Don't ask why, just do it would you?"

"O-kay…?"

"Great." Without another word, the prince walked out of the room leaving a slightly confused manservant behind.

A couple hours later, Arthur returned to his chambers even more frustrated than when he left. With his 'lack of knowledge', as his father so kindly put it, on the treaty he was dismissed from the talks for the rest of the week. Running his hands through his blond hair, he released a frustrated sigh and sat down in a chair. Not soon after that, the door to his chambers flew open with Merlin stumbling inside attempting to balance a tray of food in his hand. He pushed the door closed with his foot and proceeded to set the prince's dinner on the table in front of him.

"So, how'd the meeting go?"

Arthur turned towards the table and started picking at his dinner.

"Shut up Merlin."

"Wow that well? It couldn't have been that b-" he was cut short by the princes annoyed glare.

"Right… anyway, Gaius said that 'according to the cloud patterns' it should rain for the next two days, starting before sunrise tomorrow."

After receiving the news, Arthur allowed a small grin to show itself on his face. Finally he would be able to relax a bit.

"Good." The prince pulled his plate closer and began to properly eat his meal, not noticing the questioning look he was receiving from his friend.

"Now…. Why did you want to know again?"

With a slight smile pulling further at his lips he shrugged.

"No reason. You can go for the night."

With a raised eyebrow Merlin replied, "But it just got dark outside. Isn't it a bit early?"

The prince replied with a raised eyebrow of his own, "do you _want_ to clean my room again?"

"Er, no… its just-"

"Just go Merlin, I'll see you in the morning."

"Um, ok then. Night Arthur." With that, the manservant left the room and headed back towards his chambers, unaware of the prince's plans for the next morning.

The next morning came just as Gaius had predicted, a light rain had come to Camelot early in the morning and was still falling. Merlin had arrived in Arthurs chambers with his breakfast. Setting it on the table, he looked up to see the prince standing next to an open window in complete silence; a small smile on his face. He moved to stand beside his friend next to the window.

"Good morning sire."

The prince turned away from the window and glanced at his servant before heading towards the table.

"Yes it is. You know the routine by now, get out of here." He playfully pushed Merlin towards the door and sat down to eat. With a smile on his face, the boy quickly left the room to go on his 'stroll', as Gaius had called it.

According to the time the physician had said Merlin usually returned from his walks, Arthur was guessing he had about twenty minutes to eat and head over to the boys chambers before he would pull out his violin.

Sure enough twenty minutes later as the prince approached the stairs leading to Gaius's chambers, he caught sight of the familiar form of Merlin returning from his walk.

"Ah, there you are Merlin."

The warlock paused at the top of the stairs and looked down at him with slight confusion on his face. Funny, he seemed to be confused a lot in the past couple of days.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?"

As he reached the top of the staircase, Merlin entered the chambers and held the door open for Arthur who stepped inside shortly after.

"I came to hear you play of course."

The prince resisted the urge to laugh at the look on his friends face. He had paled slightly, and his mouth was hanging open.

"Careful Merlin, leave it open too long and a bird might decide to make a nest."

With that comment the boy's mouth quickly closed, but he had not gained any color back in his face.

"Um… I… what… how-", he stopped, apparently he wouldn't be forming a proper sentence.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about. Why didn't you tell me you could play the violin?"

Gaining a little color back in his face, Merlin shuffled on his feet uncomfortably and mumbled.

"Do you have to know all of my secrets…"

"As a matter of fact yes. Now, answer my question." Arthurs expecting stare made the young warlock sigh in defeat.

"Fine! I didn't want you to call me a 'girl' for it okay? Happy?" With a satisfied grin the Prince nodded. Now it was Merlin's turn for a question.

"Um… how did you find out anyway? Did Gaius..."

"Nope. During the last rain I thought I'd come and see what you did during your time off and I walked in to see you playing. You were so into it that you didn't even notice… obviously."

"Oh…" he looked down in defeat.

With the situation getting slightly awkward, Arthur looked around the room to notice that Gaius wasn't there. _Must be making his rounds…_ He looked back over to Merlin just to see he was still staring at the floor and sighed again. _I've been doing a lot of that lately_…

"Would you stop sulking already? Look, I'm not going to call you a girl alright! You should be proud to have such an amazing talent. I mean…" he paused, looking for the right words to use. "The music that I heard you playing sounded almost as natural as the magic that flows through you." He stopped and looked at the floor, now a bit embarrassed at his display of emotion.

Hearing the shuffling of feet, he looked up to see his manservant walking towards his room and disappearing behind the door. With yet another sigh, the prince plopped down in the same chair as his last visit and ran his hand through his hair. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell him…

Before he could dwell on his thoughts any further, the door to Merlin's room swung open and out came the devil himself; violin in hand. With a huge grin on his face he took his usual spot on the stairs by the open window and looked at Arthur, who was now watching him with a grin of his own.

"So… what do you want to hear?"

The prince thought for a moment...

"What was it you played last time?" The boy smiled at his friends question.

"I call it 'The Rain's Melody'. When I played it for the first time… I tried to play what I felt… whenever I play it now, I just feel so…"

"Peaceful." Arthur finished for him. His friends head snapped up and gave him a trademark smile.

"Exactly. Shall I?"

"Please." The prince couldn't help himself now. His smile was as big as it was the first time he heard the melody. Now he knew that his friend felt the same way about the rain as he did.

With that, Merlin sat in a more comfortable position, brought the violin up to his chin, closed his eyes, and began to play his melody; or as he called it, The Rains Melody.

Sitting in complete silence, Arthur closed his eyes as well; letting the soft and peaceful melody flow around him. Soon it felt as if the Rain's melody was flowing through him, cleansing his mind and body of all the stress that had built up over the past month.

The melody continued to flow through both master and servant, making them feel… truly peaceful.

* * *

**Well, that definitely ended up being a LOT longer than I thought it would be. I was going for another short chapter, but I just kept writing. I hope it turned out ok. Although I had a difficult time with the wording, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Thank you again WishingOnStars22 for your suggestion. I would love to hear your thoughts on it, so please review!**

***Thats right. Pratish! is it a word? I have absolutely no idea!**

**Cooking- ninja**


	3. River's Melody

**Hello everyone! I was not planning on continuing this story, but due to several story alerts and request, I've decided to continue it as a series of one shots. Some might be long, some might be short, it really depends on the topic of the chapter. Each story will have a few things in common: Merlin can play violin (obviously), Arthur knows he can play and that he has magic. I will start taking requests as well. **

**This chapter is definitely not the same as the first two, which I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not…**

**Also to the Guest reviewer who suggested listening to Kiss the Rain… I love you… that song has basically become the official song of this story. **

**Also, for those of you who have a Facebook account, I created a page. If you search for it in the search box just type "Cooking-Ninja" and it should be an icon of merlin with some text and my name. There I can chat with everyone and keep them updated on upcoming stories or chapters and whether or not I will be uploading something or not and why. It's a good place for everyone to ask me questions on stories or give me ideas for new ones, and I'll probably ask for your opinion on new ideas as well. I hope to see you there! **

**For this chapter, I was asked to include Kilgarrah. It's probably not what they had in mind, because it actually has very little Kilgarrah in it…**

**The song for this chapter is 'River Flows in You' violin cover by Lindsey Stirling. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, The River Flows in You…. but I do own a violin. Woo~**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

The light of the full moon lit up the clear night sky. There was a light breeze blowing across the grassy forest floor, past the two figures walking side by side under the swaying branches of the trees.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

There was a brief silence.

"Are we at least almost there?"

A sigh.

"Yes Arthur… we are _almost_ there. Now will you please be quiet? I'm trying to think."

It was now the King's turn to sigh. They walked in silence for a few more moments until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why did we have to walk so bloody far in the middle of the night anyway?"

Merlin stopped walking and pinched the bridge of his nose while taking several calming breathes before turning to look at his friend.

"You can always go back. You do have a whole Kingdom to run you know, and you didn't have to follow me _which_ by the way you are making a very unhealthy habit of doing." He said, slightly agitated. Arthur frowned.

"You're one to talk." The warlock just glowered at him.

"And like I just said, it is the middle of the night. Besides, I needed to get out of the castle for a while. If anything comes up, Guinevere is perfectly capable of handling it. She is the Queen after all." He finished with a hint of pride in his voice. Merlin smiled fondly before turning around and walking again, the King following closely behind him.

"You still haven't answered my question." Arthur shut his mouth and kept quiet after the man sent him a deadly glare that clearly said he would pay dearly if he did not keep quiet.

After several more minutes, they finally entered a large clearing in the forest, fully illuminated by the moonlight. The King stopped in his tracks to gape at the scenery.

The ground was covered in perfectly lush green grass with small flowers spread randomly throughout the field. There was a quiet stream flowing in front of him, and as he followed it with his eyes he could see that it connected to a crystal clear pond surrounded by smooth rocks.

"Merlin…" the warlock turned to look at him. Arthur continued to stare at the two dragons currently residing near the stream. The Great Dragon, Kilgarrah (as he had learned), was lying near the pond while a medium sized white dragon, Aithusa, played in the waters.

"What?" The man asked as he looked back and forth between the two before shrugging and walking towards the pond.

"Papa!" the white dragon chirped excitedly as she launched herself out of the water and proceeded to pounce on top of the warlock and lick him on the face.

"Uncle!" she quickly turned her attention towards Arthur as he approached them and pounced on him as well. Repeating her actions from before.

Kilgarrah chuckled at his charges antics

"Let him breath Aithusa." He commanded gently. The young dragon licked the man in the face once more before happily hopping off his chest and going to sit next to her guardian.

"Merlin?" the king croaked from where he lay sprawled out on the grass, winded and slightly shocked.

"Yes Arthur?" Merlin sat up with an amused grin on his face.

"A little warning next time would be nice…"

"Of course sire." He smiled as Aithusa came and sat next to him and pushed her head into his shoulder.

"Til hamingju með afmælið Aithusa" he muttered to her as he scratched her head. The dragon chirped happily.

"Papa remembered!"

"Remembered what?" Arthur questioned as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"It is the young dragons first full year of life outside of her egg today." Kilgarrah replied.

"Oh, so it's her birthday?" the King asked.

"That's what Papa said." The white dragon teased.

"Well forgive me for not speaking dragon." Aithusa giggled in response and went to sit beside her uncle, who awkwardly pats her on the head.

"So, I've been practicing a new song on my violin. Would you like to hear it?" Merlin asked.

"Oh yes! Please!?" the young dragon hopped around excitedly. Arthur smiled, feeling a bit excited as well.

"You didn't bring your violin with you." He suddenly realized. Merlin smirked.

"That's not a problem. _Iðn fiðlu frá kristal vötn_." His eyes flashed a deep gold. The King watched in awe as water rose from the pond and flew through the air before weaving together into his open hand, forming a crystal clear violin that glowed in the moonlight. The warlock's eyes flashed gold once more, and a bow materialized from the air into his other hand.

His companions became very quiet as he got ready to play; the only sounds where their breathing, the light breeze of the wind, and the trickling of the stream nearby. Bringing the instrument up to rest under his chin, he raised his bow over the strings and took a breath before he started playing.

The first two notes echoed throughout the field. He paused before beginning to play several more echoing notes, weaving them together to create a brand new melody. The music would speed up, then slow down before he would draw out a note and allow the sound to resonate.

Aithusa and her two companions shut their eyes as they listened to the melody. She sighed happily as the sound of her Father's music began to blend with the natural music around her.

Arthur listened peacefully as his friend played. He too noticed how the melody blended with that of the natural sounds that surrounded them, particularly the sound of the flowing stream. He smiled as he came to a sudden realization. There was a small river right outside of the city that Merlin had been wandering off to rather often over the past several days. The King found himself, once again, awed by how well his friend managed to capture such deep emotion within his songs.

He opened his eyes to see the young dragon swaying happily back and forth with her eyes closed with an occasional quiet chirp. Kilgarrah had laid his head down and had his own eyes closed, the occasional stretching of his wings acting as the only indication that he had not fallen asleep. He turned his attention towards his friend and watched him play until he found himself yawning; his heavy eyes threatening to send him to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merlin opened his eyes as the last note of his song resonated throughout the clearing. A soft smile made its way onto his lips as he looked at the scene before him. Kilgarrah had an amused smile on his face as he looked at Aithusa, who was lying on the grass with a snoring King Arthur resting his head on her stomach. A mischievous smile worked its way onto the warlocks face as he walked over to his sleeping friend. Aithusa raised her head and looked at her father for a moment, before giggling and bringing her wing up to cover her face.

Merlin held the violin over Arthurs head and with a flash of golden eyes it turned back into water, successfully drenching the King.

"Merlin!"

* * *

**Ok, that turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. I liked how this chapter turned out, but i'm not sure how well it fits with the idea of this whole story. What do you think?**

**Please review, and please please please visit my FB page!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Cooking-Ninja**


	4. Arthur's Melody

**Hello again everyone. As I'm sure that many of you have heard, the current season of Merlin will be the last. With that being said, it's also very possible that Arthur will die in episode 13. I already had a song choice picked out for this chapter, but I needed to figure out what exactly to write about. Once again, listen to the song choice while reading this chapter. Start by listening to Grave. I leave a note in the chapter of when to start Sad Romance.**

**Enjoy!**

**Music that inspired most of the chapter: Anodynia: 3. Grave**

** By: Break of Reality**

**Song that Merlin played: Sad Romance (violin version)**

** By: Thao Nguyen Xanh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O**

Dark clouds blanketed the skies of the sorrowful kingdom. Winds swept through the cold, empty streets as the torches struggled to remain lit. After a particularly strong gust of frigid wind the lights flickered before going out completely; blanketing the streets in almost total darkness.

A figure sat in the darkness of their chambers, staring at the cold empty fireplace. Dust and cobwebs gathered in the corners of the room and onto the furniture from lack of care. The figure sat on the edge of the unused bed with their head in their hands, silent tears falling down their face.

A pale light flooded the dark room as the door creaked open.

"Merlin?" a sorrowful voice questioned. There was no reply. Footsteps entered the room and the light disappeared as the door closed behind it. The footsteps approached the figure sitting on the bed and stopped in front of the fireplace.

"Merlin…" the voice spoke again.

"It's been three weeks… You have barely eaten, you haven't slept… You haven't even left your chambers… not once." The figure still did not respond. The footsteps came closer until they stopped right in front of the bed. A soft hand reached out, hesitating for a moment before resting on the figures slumped shoulder. Still no response.

"Please… Merlin… Please don't make me do this alone." There were tears and a quiver in the voice. Finally, the figure looked up.

"It's my fault Gwen. It's all my fault." Merlin finally croaked, looking into the eyes of the queen. Gwen shook her head, tears falling from her eyes, her hand still on the man's shoulder.

"No it's not. You did everything you could-"

"But it still wasn't enough." He said.

"I couldn't protect him Gwen. I couldn't save him. It was my job to protect him, and I failed." He whispered.

"I failed, and now he's…" a sob broke the silence of the room.

"Arthur's dead." He choked out. Gwen pursed her lips and nodded.

"I know Merlin. But no matter how powerful you have become, you cannot save everyone. Arthur would not have wanted you to blame yourself… he wouldn't have wanted…" she removed her hand from Merlin's shoulder and covered her mouth to suppress a sob.

After Arthur's death, she became responsible for the Kingdom and had not had the time to properly grieve. Even at her husband's funeral she could not grieve because she felt that she needed to stay strong for her people. They needed to know that not all hope was lost, but even she was beginning to have doubts. The queen would go about her day with a smile on her face; accepting the condolences from other kingdoms and the people around her. Merlin had quickly disappeared into his chambers after the King's funeral, not once coming out. No smiles or words of wisdom; nothing saying that everything would be OK. Gwen had tried talking to him a few times before, but with no response from the Warlock. She knew that Arthur's death had hit him the hardest and knew that Merlin needed the time to grieve.

The third week had rolled by and Merlin had still not emerged from his room. Gwen could feel herself slipping. It was becoming harder and harder for her to keep her emotions in check. She smiled less often and was beginning to lose hope. Even Gawain seemed to be losing the cheerful spark in his eyes, and she saw him stumbling from the tavern looking worse and worse with each passing day. Sir Leon would look at her sadly and try to give her words of comfort, saying everything would be alright, but even he seemed to believe his own words less and less.

She simply could not do it anymore and felt her walls crumbling around her. Gwen tried to suppress the sobs that escaped her lips and covered her face with her hands, but the sobs escaped anyway. Her shoulders shook with grief and all of her suppressed emotions came flooding back.

She felt Merlin's arms wrap around her as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. She hugged him back and buried her face into his shoulder as he rested his cheek on top of her head and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I am so… so sorry. I've been soo selfish." He said quietly. Gwen sniffed and pulled away to look him.

"I locked myself away from everyone. I left you alone when you needed me most, and for that I am truly sorry…" Gwen smiled sadly.

"You needed time to grieve." Merlin shook his head.

"But you haven't been able to mourn at all since the funeral." He looked away, spotting something in the corner of the room before turning his head to gaze out the window.

He stood, pulling Gwen up with him.

"There is something I would like to do." The warlock walked over to the corner of the room and picked up a dusty crate from the floor before placing it on the table.

After swiping some of the dust off of the top, he pulled off the lid to reveal an item wrapped carefully in a silk cloth. He then unraveled the cloth to reveal his old violin. Despite the fact that it had been stored away for over a year, the instrument looked like it had been polished and well cared for every day.

Merlin ran his fingers along the smooth edges of the wood before plucking one of the strings, surprised to hear that after all of this time it was still in tune. Holding the item to his chest, he reached in the crate and pulled out the bow. He then looked to Gwen, who seemed to have a small spark of excitement return to her eyes. The queen walked to the door before glancing back at her friend as he came to join her. With a nod, he opened the door and stepped out into the dimly lit hallways.

"Even the Castle itself seems to be in mourning." He muttered to himself. There was a click behind him and Gwen shut the door and moved to stand beside him.

They walked side by side through the deserted hallways and up a set of stairs leading to the battlements where the warlock and queen were met with a dark sky and light drizzle. Merlin walked over to the wall before sitting down next to the edge and looking out over the darkness of the once bright Kingdom. Gwen came and stood next to him, arms folded in front of her to serve as protection from coldness that greeted her. Merlin pressed his jacket into her arms and she took it gratefully.

For a few more moments Merlin looked out into the city, before bringing his violin up to rest on his shoulder and tucking it under his chin. Then, for the first time, in what seemed like a very long time, the warlock brought his bow up and began to play. (**_AN: start the song Sad Romance)_**

The first few notes were soft and simple. He paused for a moment before he began to play a longer melody. The music quickly began to echo around them as it drifted down to the streets below. Movement could be seen in the shadows below as people began to step out onto the streets to investigate the music that had suddenly drifted into their homes. Many were murmuring to each other, looking for the source of the melody. Parents hushed their children as they asked about the song.

Suddenly the light drizzle stopped completely as the clouds slowly began to part; the light of a full moon began to shed light onto the darkness.

There were several shouts of surprise and wonder from many of the children below as the pointed up to the battlements. Townsfolk, servants, guards, and all of the citizens of Camelot that had been drawn outside looked up in awe.

Gwen watched the scene with tears in her eyes, then gasped and brought a hand up to cover her mouth as she glanced over at her friend. The strings of the instrument looked almost as if they were glowing in the light of the moon. Merlin's eyes were closed, but a light golden glow could still be seen under the eyelids.

Torches all around them had suddenly begun to light themselves as another breeze blew by.

As the queen looked out over the wall, she could see that the people had begun to light candles and were now distributing them amongst each other. Guards were bending down to accept candles from the small children offering them. Commoners and noblemen alike stood together with their lights and held them up towards their queen in a silent salute to her and their fallen King; the light reflected in the eyes of each individual.

The candles flickered in the breeze, but never went out.

Suddenly, the people below began to hum the tune being play by the warlock. Their voices were in perfect harmony with the melody and Gwen wondered if Merlin had anything to do with it or if the people of Camelot were truly that amazing.

As Merlin's melody came to a close, there was a new silence as the last notes echoed throughout the great city.

Gwen looked out over the city and a genuine smile formed on her face. Camelot was no longer covered in darkness. Although grief still lingered in the air, the city was now graced with a new light as the moon shined down upon it.

She brought a hand down to rest on her stomach.

Yes, Arthur may be gone… but his legacy would live on.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**I feel like that last line could be interpreted in different ways. I meant for it to refer to maybe a child that Gwen would soon have and/or it could refer to Camelot and her people.**

**Let me know what you thought, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Also, I'm still taking prompts.**

**I would also appreciate it if you could look up my Facebook page (Cooking-Ninja, with a Merlin icon) and 'Like' it. I keep everyone up to date on certain stories as well as share new ideas and ask for opinions on them. I'm also there to chat if you wanted to.**

**~Cooking-Ninja**


End file.
